The Eye Of The Storm: A Shaking Disaster
by FanGirlFreak16
Summary: When the turtles find themselves separated after a huge earthquake they must find each other, including a missing Splinter. But can they do it when certain villains decide to take advantage of the weakened and separated team? I DON'T OWN TMNT!
1. Shake Our World Away

"Mikey!" An infuriated Raphael yelled as Mikey ran from Raph's room.

"Daah!" Mikey desperately tried to find a hiding spot to hide from his furious brother. If he wanted to continue doing this to his older brother he'd have to find hiding places and start preparing drills. If he didn't, Mikey feared he'd only live to be fifteen.

Donnie growled from his lab at his hyperactive brother and short tempered one. He felt like the two didn't understand the meaning of quiet. And he desperately needed the unknown word to his brothers. Science was a lot more complicated than they thought, though Leo was more understanding of it than the other two.

He was trying to make like a proton and be positive, but how could he when his two brothers had the brains of an amoeba. He growled as their voices only grew louder. He stood angrily from his desk and opened his lab door. "Will you two shut up?!" He yelled at the two.

Mikey and Raph stared wide eyed. It was so unlike thier normally calm brother to blow up like that, but he indeed had. Leo ran out from the dojo upon hearing yelling and looked to his brothers. "What's all the comotion about?"

Raph growled. "Mikey painted my room pink!"

"So that's why you were yelling at Mikey." Donnie stated as his anger slowly boiled down. Mikey shyed away slightly. He didn't like it when his brothers talked about him. No matter how much they did it either in front of him or behind his back.

Leo looked at Mikey. He didn't glare. He didn't look disappointed. It was just a look. "You painted Raph's room pink?"

Mikey shyed away even more. "Y-Yeah." He was ashamed now more than ever.

Leo sighed. "Ok. Donnie you take Mikey and try calming methods on him while I do the same for Raph's anger."

Donnie sighed, wanting to get back to his expirement, but nodded unable to refuse spending time with Mikey. They all knew of his ADHD. It wasn't his fault, and they all knew it. It's that just Raph takes out his frustrations with Mikey through anger.

Mikey smiled slightly, but it hadn't been full when his brother didn't say no to having to deal with him. He knew that his brothers were trying to help him, but it was hard to deal with.

Donnie took Mikey's shoulder and lead him to the lab, and Leo took Raph to the dojo; Donnie calming Mikey's ADHD, and Leo with Raph's anger.

When the two entered the lab however Donnie was surprised to find that Mikey sat in a chair without trying to touch or ask about anything. Donnie found this peculair of his hyperactive, fun loving brother.  
Mikey didn't have a smile on his face or anything. It looked as if he were pondering. But he was sad.

"Hey, Mike. Bud, are you ok?" Donnie asked gently as he sat across from his brother. Mikey looked to the floor not able to look his best friend in the eye. He was ashamed with what he had done.

"Yeah. I'm fine, D. You don't need to calm me down. I already am." Donnie cocked an eyebrow with concern at his bab brother. This wasn't like him. Not at all. But Donnie stayed silent and continued to look at Mikey. It was the only way to break him. And everyone knew it. Finally, after five minutes, Mikey cracked.

"Do you think I'm a screw up?"

The question caught Donnie off guard. Sure, Mikey could be annoying and hyperactive, but he was anything but a screw up. "Mike, you're not a screw up, ok? You're my fun loving, optimistic-"

"Annoying, stupid, freakish, inferior little brother." Mikey finished for him. Donnie sat there, mouth agape from shock. This wasn't his baby brother. This was his shadow.

"Mikey, who told you that?"

"Raph did." Donnie growled. Of course he did. Raph was always one to do that.

"Mikey, look at me." Mikey looked into his brother's reddish-brown eyes with his dull baby blue ones. "You are none of those words. Do you hear me? Raph was just mad. He loves you as do we all. And though we don't say it much, we're sorry for all of the insults we call you."

Mikey's eyes sparked lightly. "Really? You mean it?"

Donnie smiled at his brother's change of mood. "I've never meant something as much as I do now." Mikey smiled as the spark in his eyes were fully restored. Donnie smiled even wider at this, his gap tooth beginning to show.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake and the roof above them began to fall. Mikey looked around them in fear and terror. "Donnie, whats happening?!"

Donnie looked around as beakers, graduated cylinders, projects and inventions fell from their shelves and onto the floor. But he didn't care about those at the moment.

He needed to keep Mikey safe.

"Get under my desk!" Donnie cried as he literally pushed Mikey under it and lied on top of him incase any rubble broke through the desk it would land on him, and not Mikey. The ground then began to shake even more rapidly that it felt like the ground was ripping apart.

Wait.

Shell.

It very much could be!

Mikey was crying silently underneath his brother as the shaking grew more violent. "Don't cry, Mikey! Everything's going to be fine! I swear!" Donnie had to scream so he could be heard.

And just like that.

The shaking stopped.

Donnie looked around his completely destroyed lab. Everything was ruined. Not one thing remained undamaged. Donnie slowly slid off of Mikey and entered the open. He helped Mikey up and the same thought crossed their minds.

Leo, Raph, and Splinter.

They ran out of the lab and looked at the completely destroyed lair. Mikey began to tear up again. "D-Donnie. E-Everything's d-destroyed."

Donnie wrapped an arm around his brother as they cautiously made their way to the dojo. "I know, bro.  
I know." The two walked inside the dojo. Weapons were broken as was many of the props they used.

But there stood Raph and Leo.

Unharmed.

Safe.

"Oh my god. Thank goodness you guys are safe." Leo said as him and Raph hugged their younger brothers.

Donnie laughed gently. "We were thinking the same about you two."

Raph looked at them. "We can't find Master Splinter."

Donnie looked at them with serious eyes. "We'll find them guys. I promise." But just as that had been said the ground began to shake. Fear flashed in Donnie's eyes as Leo began to lie on top of him as Raph did the same to Mikey. Mikey once again began to wail in fear. But this time the ground shook with such anger that the ground began to split. Leo looked up with fearful eyes.

The ground was spliting!

And Raph and Mikey were on the other side. He began to get up to try and make the jump with Donnie,  
but a piece of debris fell on his foot and crushed it, causing it to break. He let out a cry. The floor was now split about half a mile away from each other.

And now the shaking stopped.

Raph and Mikey stood when the shaking stopped and looked to the other side of the reveine. Leo and Donnie were over there looking at the two. "Are you guys ok?!" Leo yelled from the other side.

"We're fine! You guys?!" Raph yelled back.

"We're fine!"

"What do we do?!"

Leo stopped before looking at the sewer openings. They must lead back to them. They had to. "Just start walking! We'll find each other eventually! I swear we will find each other!" Leo yelled back.

Raph nodded. "Becareful, Fearless and Braniac!"

Leo nodded back. "You too!"

And they all headed down their chosen tunnels.

 **Yay! A new SERIES! Yes I said series! This natural disaster type thing, this shall be a series! So if you're in to that type of thing stay tuned! Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	2. Don't Take The Light Away

Raph and Mikey had chosen the left tunnel opposed to the right tunnel. Well, Raph chose it. Mikey was being oddly quiet around his hot tempered brother. Raph whipped out his T-phone and looked at the other two red blotches on the phone.

They were still a good distance from each other. At least a few miles. Mikey watched as they passed several walls. He hadn't really wanted to look at his ill tempered brother, afraid he'd say the wrong thing and make him mad, and possibly leaving him behind.

Mikey cursed himself for the tears that had peeked in his eyes. He hated appearing weak. This all of his brothers knew. He was always degraded for being the youngest, so if he didn't appear weak mentally or emotionally maybe that would up his physical cred.

But it hadn't really.

"Do you think we'll find the others?" Mikey asked, surprising himself. Raph sighed.

"We have to. We have to find Splinter as well." Raph replied in a gruff voice. Mikey frowned. It wasn't a yes. It wasn't a no. It wasn't anything. He placed a hand on his pained head. He had been hit with debris,  
but none of his brothers had noticed. But he could fight it off.

Couldn't he?

He had to.

Raph hated how silent his normally loud brother was being. It didn't seem like him. He considered that Mikey may have gotten hit with something, but he hadn't seen anything. Nothing that could have signaled him getting hit.

Soon the pain became unbareable, and Mikey stopped walking altogether. Raph turned towards him and cocked an eyebrow. "Mike? You ok, bro?"

Mikey fell to his knees in pain. "My head hurts, Raphie." Raph's eyes widened and he knealt by his suffering brother. Raph wasn't a genius like Donnie and he wasn't anywhere as near as calm as Leo.

"Move your hands, so I can look at it." Mikey obeyed and Raph inspected his baby brother's head. There was a nasty forming bruise forming on his head. Raph winced at how painful it looked. It was rapidly growing larger and looking more black by the second. At this point Mikey threw his hands back up to his head and scrunched his eyes in pain.

"It hurts, Raphie!"

Raph looked at his brother in fear and concern. What do I do, he asked himself silently. He enveloped Mikey in a comforting hug and tried to soothe the pain away from his injured brother. "Calm down, Mikey.  
Just think. We'll find Leo, Donnie, and Father, and we'll go and find a new home. One better than our old.  
Maybe even further from Shredder, so he can't find us."

Mikey nodded gently against Raph's plastron. Suddenly, the ground began to shake once more. Mikey looked around in fear as Raph hugged him tightly, covering his head. Mikey felt the ground shift from under him and the next thing he knew he was falling. His hand caught a ledge making him several yards away from Raph.

"Raph!" He yelled in fear as he hung from the ledge that was threatening to break way. Raph looked at his brother in fear. He had to get to him! But how?! If he didn't hurry soon, Mikey would fall and die. And he couldn't allow the only piece of light in his life to die.

He just couldn't.

 **So short, but it has suspense! I left you guys at a literal cliff hanger. Hah! Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	3. Above The Sewers Is No Better Than Below

Leo and Donnie roamed the sewers as they felt another earthquake hit and pass. It hadn't felt as terrible on their side as Mikey and Raph had gotten it, but how could they know what was going on with the other two?

Donnie helped Leo walk as well as giving him his staff to help him walk.

"You think you're going to make it, Leo?" Donnie asked.

Leo clenched his teeth in pain as he barely applied pressure to his foot. "Yeah. I can do this."

The two kept walking until Donnie spotted a manhole cover. "I think we should check out what the top looks like."

Leo looked up the ladder and then back down to his foot. "I can try, Don, but I'm not promising anything."  
Leo stated.

Donnie nodded. "I'll help you. C'mon, I'll stand behind you as you make your way up the ladder."

Leo nodded as he steadily, slowly, and painfully made it up the ladder. It took about five minutes, but Leo made it up and was lucky enough to be in an alley. He gasped. "Don, you might want to take a look at this."

Donnie nodded as he quickly, much faster than Leo's five minutes, scrambled up the ladder. What he was greeted with made him gasp. "Leo..."

There were barely any buildings that weren't crippled, barely any roads that weren't split.

There was barely anybody who was alive.

Donnie began to breathe heavily. Buildings were tore apart, roads were split showing deep trench like holes. There were tons of bodies scattered about the roads of New York. The streets were showered in blood. What little of people were alive the two could hear children, adults, teenagers, toddlers, seniors, screaming the names of dead loved ones. Donnie could barely take the agony.

"Leo, this is terrible. Hundreds, maybe thousands of people are dead." Donnie stated as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Leo sighed as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, and a tear rolled down his own cheek. "I know,  
Don. It's sad. It's terrible."

Suddenly Donnie's eyes flashed in fear. "Where are April and Casey?!"

Leo's eyes flashed with the same fear Donnie's possessed. "I don't know. I think we should find them. And quickly at that."

"But how, Leo? Most of the buildings are obliterated. We still can't be seen by others." Donnie said.

Leo looked to the sky. The sky was turning to dusk. Leo looked around to see if anything, anything at all,  
had survived. There was a building across the street, the building was crumbling, but it would last for a bit, that contained clothing. "Let's go get some clothes from there."

Donnie nodded as the two carefully entered the store. They looked around inside. The walls were crumpling, and the roof was split, but the building was somehow still standing. "Look for anything, literally anything that will fit. We get in, we get out." Leo instructed.

Donnie nodded as the two looked around. Donnie looked at a fallen closet with a pile of clothing. On top were two trench coats. "Leo, I think I found something that will-" He took the coats off of the pile and revealed a dead, bloddy body. Donnie screamed in fear and he dropped the coats.

Leo hurried over to his little brother. "Donnie, what's-" He didn't have to finish his sentence. He knew what was wrong when he saw the body. His eyes were widened. He shook his head.

A little girl.

No older than four.

"Oh, Donnie..." Leo said sadly as their eyes stayed glued to the girl. Her purple and white stripped shirt was stained with blood. Her head was bleeding heavily, or it had been. Her eyes were closed, and neither of them dared to open her eyes to check the color. Her brown hair had been pulled up into pigtails that were now all messed up.

Well, it didn't matter.

Her hair didn't need to look good for where she was going.

"Leo...she...she's just a kid." Donnie sobbed.

Leo nodded gently. "I know, Donnie. I know." It was evident how she died. The girl had been trying to leave when the earthquake hit, but on her way out a closet fell on top of her, along with plenty of debris that had decided to cover the closet that Donnie had so easily moved.

Donnie sniffed gently as he stood and threw the coat at Leo. "C'mon, let's go. We got what we came for,  
now we go."

Leo stood and put on the coat and a hat that he had found along one for Donatello. "Donnie?"

Donnie darted his reddish-brown eyes to Leo coldly. "Let's go."

Leo sighed. He picked up the small child carefully and exited the building, placing her on the concrete. "Hopefully her parent's find her."

Donnie sighed. "Yeah, hopefully."

The two, wearing coats and hats, began walking down the street when they heard a familiar cry.

April.

"C'mon! Help! Somebody, please!"

The two brothers ran over to April to see what was wrong. They began to ask, but they hadn't needed to when they saw the scene before them.

A giant pile of ruble was covering a body. Blood was spilling from it, too. The body didn't look alive, and if it was just barely. The ruble was huge, and April couldn't move it on her own.

And underneath that ruble was none other than Casey Jones.

 **I haven't updated this story in a while, but here is another chapter. I know they're short, but I've been stumped on this story for a while. Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	4. Head On A Platter

Raph looked to his baby brother in fear. Mikey was just holding on by a single hand. Raph leaned his hand down to Mikey. "Mikey, grab my hand!"

Mikey could barely move the arm that was dangling. He was petrified with fear. "I can't!"

Raph was near tears. He didn't want to admit it, but he was terrified. Here was his baby brother hanging from the edge of a cliff that lead down into the depths of cement below. "Mikey, you have to try!"

Mikey tried to move his dangling arm, but he couldn't get it up. "Raphie, I can't! I'm scared!"

Raph allowed a tear to fall. "Michelangelo, I know you're scared, I am too! But you have to grab on!" Mikey looked down to the seemingly bottomless pit, then back up at Raph. Mikey reached his dangling arm to Raph. Raph grabbed his hand and Mikey's hand that had been clinging to the cliff was now dangling.

"Hold on tight, Mikey!" Raph cried as he tried to pull Mikey up over the side of the cliff. Mikey felt his hand leaving Raph's grip, and his eyes widened.

"Raphie, I'm slipping!"

"You're not going to slip, Michelangelo! I promise! I won't let you fall! I won't let you die!" Raph yelled as he tried harder to pull Mikey up. Mikey had tears falling from his eyes. Finally Raph drug Mikey over the cliff and onto flat land where both lied in each other's arms, panting heavily. As soon as Mikey understood where he was, he burst into tears and buried his head in Raph's plastron.

Raph rubbed Mikey's shell, still shaken up from the incident himself. "Sh, Mikey. I told you I wasn't going to let you fall. Do you really think I'd break that promise?"

Mikey shook his head gently against Raph's plastron. "N-No," Raph sighed. He admitted. He was scared.  
He still was. Raph kissed Mikey's forehead. Mikey clung to Raph tighter. "Why did you save me?"

The question was so sudden that it left Raphael breathless. Had Mikey gone mad? "Why? Mikey, you're my baby brother. I wouldn't leave you to die."

"And why not? Then you'd be rid of the pain in your shell. The pain that pranks you, makes jokes all the time, doesn't know when to be serious, optimistic-"

"Mikey, stop it now," Raphael demanded. "I don't wanna hear anymore talk like this from you. Sure you can be a pain in my shell, but, Mikey, we've been through thick and thin for fifteen years. Do you really think I'd let that fifteen years walk out of my life? We shared a bed for six years, Mike. We shared a home for fifteen. We all used to do everything together, then we went topside. Donnie spends more time with April, Leo is always training, and I'm always out with Casey. I'm sorry that it's that way, Mikey. We should spend more time with you. I feel like you're left out of things a lot."

Mikey nodded gently. "I feel left out a lot. I feel inferior compared to you guys. You guys are always degrading me and making me feel stupid. I know I have ADHD, I know I'm not as intelligent as you guys, and I know I'm dyslexic. You guys don't have to rub it in my face." Mikey stated.

Raph sat there in shock. "Mikey, I...I'm sorry...I-I didn't know."

Mikey sighed. "None of you do."

Raph shook his head. "Mikey, you are very intelligent, just in your own way. Where you lack some intelligence academically you make up for it in your creative intelligence. And Mikey, you are not stupid. Understand?"

Mikey nodded, but he didn't believe Raph. Raph sighed and brought Mikey in for a close hug. "Maybe we should look for a manhole cover and go topside. What do you say, Mike? You up for it?"

Mikey nodded gently as he wiped a few tears away from his eyes. Raph sighed at the tears and helped wipe them away. "Don't cry Mikey. I'm right here. We'll find our brothers, and Master Splinter. They can't be too far." Mikey nodded gently, and Raph helped him to his feet.

The two looked around for a manhole cover, so that they could get to the surface. Soon one came into view. "Raphie, look! There's one!"

Raph looked up at the ceiling. Sure enough, there was one! "Mikey, you go up first, in case you fall." Raph stated, remembering the bruise on Mikey's head. Mikey nodded gently and began to ascend up the ladder cautiously. When he reached the top he let out a gasp of shock.

"Raph, the city is completely destroyed!" Mikey exclaimed.

Raph sighed. He didn't doubt it. Not after the size of those earthquakes. "Alright, I'm comin' up, Mike,"  
Raph began to ascend up the ladder. When he made it to the top his eyes gazed upon all of the destroyed buildings. "Damn."

The roads were split in two, and the buildings had collapsed. Only a few buildings still stood, and almost no parts of the road were left uncracked. "Raphie, all the people, th-there's so much blood!" Mikey cried.

Raph nodded. "I know, Mike. There's way too much blood than there should be." The streets looked as if an airplane with an air brush swept the New York skies and allowed red paint to brush over the New York streets in thick coats.

"You don't think any of our friends, or Donnie and Leo got hurt, do you?" Mikey asked Raph.

Raph sighed. "Well, we know Leo has an injured ankle, but we still don't know where Splinter is or April or Casey."

Mikey shuddered. "You-You don't think Shredder has anything to do with Splinter's disappearence, do you?"

Raph sighed. "I never lied to you before, Mikey, and I'm not going to start now." The two looked around the seemingly abandoned street. Blood lined the road and sidewalks, the air was pierced with agonizing,  
and pain filled screams and cries. Various names were being screamed in fear, anguish, and pain. It terrified Mikey and left Raph's heart aching.

"Raph, so many people are dead, or hurt, or worse, and we can't help them."

Raph sighed. "I know, Mike." His eye gazed upon the cracked roads and eyed the pools of blood. It was a terrible sight. It was terrifying. He looked around, and his eyes caught something peculiar.

Shredder's lair hadn't been touched.

Then again, he did have walls like titanium. Raph squinted his eyes at the building. He saw a footbot on the roof, watching them. Like lightning, Raph threw a ninja star at the footbot, hitting it with such accuracy that you think the footbot would be a foot away instead of close to a mile. But something left Raphael puzzled.

Why would Shredder have a footbot watching us?

"Hey, Mike, did you see that footbot?" Raph asked.

Mikey nodded. "Yeah, why do you think he was watching us?"

Raph stared up at the setting sun, it's now orange light making a purple and orange light across the sky. He squinted his eyes and sheilded them with a hand. "I dunno, Mike, but I think that Shredder may have something to do with Splinter's disappearence."

Mikey looked to the Shredder's lair as well. It appeared to be at least a mile, if not a bit more, away. He couldn't make out anyone inside, but the Shredder never left his 'kingdom'. "You think Splinter's in there?"

Raph nodded. "Why else would there be just one footbot on watch? And I'm sure the princess of the Foot Clan helped get him out of our home, just as quietly as she came."

"Oh, so you're on to me, Raphael?"

Raph whirrled around along with Mikey. Raph growled at Karai. "Get back, Mikey."

Karai smirked at Raph. "So you're family, along with hundreds of others, have been separated by this dreadful earthquake? Yes, my father said it was the perfect opportunity to take the rat hostage, and watch as you four came crawling to us, to your demise, to free your sensei," Karai pouted fakely. "How sweet. Though, when I pictured this moment, I pictured all four of you together, not two of you. And most certainly not the hothead and stupid one."

Raph growled at Mikey's nickname. "Call him stupid again, and I will kill you right here right now."

Karai smirked. "Strike a nerve? It appears so. But answer me this Raphael, why do you and your brothers continue calling Michelangelo stupid if you don't believe he is?"

Raph took out his sais and pointed them at Karai. "Because we're his brothers. It's our job to make fun of him and cause havoc, and become protective of him when something threatens him. He's our light, and I will not allow you to take that light away from our family! Away from me!" Raph yelled.

Mikey stared at his big brother in shock. He had never heard his big brother speak so...venemously...so angry...so...truthfully. His brother looked ready to kill. His brother looked determined.

Karai laughed and unsheathed her katana swords. "We'll see. I think my father would love to have Michelangelo's head on a platter, brought to him personally by me."

Raph growled. "You will do no such thing!" He charged at Karai.

 **Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	5. Broken Promises And Shattered Lives

"Leo, help me get him out!" Donnie cried as he began to dig through the ruble. Leo got on his knees and began to dig alongside his little brother. Casey was busted up pretty bad. His black hair was splattered in blood. His head was bleeding heavily. His arm and leg were bent at an awkward angle. And he was bleeding from various cuts.

"Damn it, Casey, you've really gotten yourself in a predicament now, haven't ya?" Donnie asked as the two continued to dig through the ruble.

"April," Leo began as he picked up a brick, "what happened to Casey? How did this happen?"

April looked at Leo fearfully. "We were walking when the earthquake hit! We began to run down the sidewalk when the building began to collapse! I didn't see it, and Casey pushed me out of the way, getting buried underneath the ruble."

Leo nodded as Casey was out from underneath all of the ruble. Donnie quickly gathered Casey in his arms and pressed his finger against Casey's neck. Donnie sighed. But not one of relief. "He's got a pulse,  
but it's very faint. I don't think he's going to make it. And the lab is completely destroyed and so are the hospitals. I can't help him."

Tears were going down all of their faces. Casey wasn't going to make it. Casey coughed, and slowly his eyes peeked open. "D-D-Donnie? Wh-Wh-Wher...es Ap...ril?"

April moved to hold Casey's hand, tears running down her face. "I'm here, Casey. Don't leave me. Please,  
don't leave me."

Leo held Casey's other hand. "You can't leave us, Casey. You're stronger than this."

Casey coughed causing blood to come out of his mouth. "April...a-a-a...re...you...o-o-o-o-ok?"

April nodded as more tears cascaded down her face. "I'm fine, Casey. Just worry about yourself."

Casey looked up into Donnie's eyes, his strength fading fast. "D-Donnie...t-t-t-take...c-c-c...are of A-A-A-A-A-A-pril...f-f-f-f-f-for...m-m-me."

Donnie allowed a single tear to fall from his eye. "Don't say that, Casey. You'll be ok."

Leo looked at the extent of Casey's injuries. His legs were busted up, and his head was bleeding heavily.  
His arms were broken, and all of his ribs. He knew that Casey wasn't going to make it. And so did Donnie. "F-F-F-Find...m-m-m-my...sis-ter...f-f-f-for me...and...t-t-t-t-take...c-care...of her...t-t-t-t-tell her...I-I-I-I...l-l-love...h-h-h-her."

Donnie sighed and nodded gently. "Ok, Casey. We'll do it." Casey smiled weakly before his eyes began to close and his chest fell, but didn't rise. Tears fell from all of their eyes. Their friend was gone. But now they had to find Dani.

"He's...gone." April sobbed.

Leo allowed a few tears to fall. "Yeah," Leo stood up. "But we must honor his last words. We have to find Dani. Hopefully she's still alive. And if she is, we must raise her, just as Casey asked us."

"But where could she be? She could literally be anywhere in all of New York City." Donnie stated as he continued to cradle Casey in his arms.

Leo looked to the sky. "Then we'll search all of New York until we find her."

"What about Raph and Mikey?" April asked as she wiped her eyes.

Leo sighed. "They're ninjas. They can find us somehow. But right now, we have to find Dani. She may be hurt or worse. She's only six. Raph and Mikey are fifteen. They'll find us, one way or another."

"What about Sensei?" Donnie asked as he stood up, gently placing Casey on the ground.

Leo sighed. "We still don't know where he is. But we can't just leave Dani out there on her own. She could die. Plus, she needs to know what happened to her big brother."

"How do we tell her?" April asked.

Donnie sighed. "Not much to tell. We tell her the truth, but we have to be gentle. We don't want to traumatize her."

April nodded. "Ok," She looked down to Casey, eyes filled with tears. "What do we do about Casey?"

Donnie looked to him as well. "Not much we can do. We can't take him to the lair. The lair is destroyed. My guess is that helicopters will be sent out at some time to find the survivors. I'm sure they'll pick up those who haven't."

April shook her head. "We can't just leave him here."

"April, as much as we all don't want to believe it, he's dead. There is nothing we can do. If the lair wasn't destroyed, I'd say that we take him there, but that's not the case. The lair is destroyed, Dani's missing, Raph and Mikey are God knows where, and Splinter...we all haven't the slightest clue where he is," Leo hated the words coming from his mouth, but they needed to be said. "I'm devastated about Casey. We all are, but there's nothing we can do. We have to leave him, whether we like it or not."

April sighed and nodded. "Ok," She looked around the crippled streets. "I'm going to go find my father. I'll let you guys know if I find Dani."

Leo nodded. "Ok. If anything bad happens let us know."

April nodded and began to run in the opposite direction, searching for her father and Dani. Donnie sighed as Leo and him began walking in the opposite direction. "Leo, Casey's really dead, isn't he?"

Leo sighed. "Yeah, I guess he is. I just wonder how Dani's going to react."

Donnie looked to the sky. The sky appeared to be turning red, a sign that blackness would soon surround the city. The blackness of the sky would reflect the mood of the dire happenings of New York City. The agonizing screams of the pained had died down a bit by now which was a bit relieving and unsettling. Relieveing, because now the brothers didn't have to listen to the screams and cries of agony that tore their souls in half. Unsettling, because the brothers didn't want to think about the fates of the fallen and broken.

"So many people...this is a nightmare."

"And our friends as well." Leo added.

A blood curtling scream could be heard and the brothers' heads snapped up. That was Dani. And it was coming from the direction of Casey's corpse. The two brothers made a mad dash for the opposite side. It took just about two minutes to get to the scene.

And, oh, was it heart wrenching.

"Big brother, wake up!" Dani screamed. She was shaking her brother's shoulders violently. Her blonde braids were messed up, and her brown eyes were clouded in fear and pain. "Please, not you, too!"

Leo immediately ran over to her and gathered her in his arms. "Dan, he's not going to wake up."

"He has to! He promised he wouldn't leave me! He can't leave me like Mommy and Daddy did! He can't!  
He just can't!" She screamed as she tried to wiggle free from Leo's tight grip. Leo tightened his grip slightly so that Dani wouldn't move out of his grip.

"Sh, Dani. There's nothing we can do. We just have to move on."

She shook her head and kicked. Tears fell from her dirty face as she struggled to look back at Casey. "Big brother, show Leo that you're awake! Show him, please, show him!"

Leo tucked her head down into his chest so that she would stop looking at her deceased brother. "Dani,  
he's gone. I'm so sorry, Dani."

She sobbed into Leo's chest. "Wh-Where am I g-g-g-going to g-go?"

Leo kissed her head gently. "You're going to live with us now. Donnie's going to school you. You'll live with us."

Dani sniffed. "Will S-S-S-Splinter let me?"

Donnie placed a hand against Dani's back. "He'll let you, Danielle," Donnie took out his phone and dialed April's number before looking to Leo. "I'm going to call April, so she can watch Dani for a bit while we look for Raph, Mikey, and Master Splinter," The phone began to ring, but it went to voicemail. "Dang it, April,  
where are you?"

"You mean, she's not answering?" Leo asked in disbelief.

"She may have found her father, and he's hurt. I'll call her back in a little bit." Donnie replied.

"But the longer Dani stays with us out here in the open, the more danger she may be put in."

Suddenly the ground began to shake once more. The ground violently coughed and hacked, shaking the ground as if it were the lungs of an animal with pnuemonia. Dani screamed in shock and fear. "Leo, Donnie?!"

"Just protect your head, Dani!" Leo yelled as he hunched over, keeping Dani's head underneath his plastron. And just as quickly as it had began, it ended. Dani looked up as the ground's coughing ceased.

"Leo, Donnie?" She asked gently.

Leo stood up straight and looked around. Some crumpled buildings began to fall even more. Leo's eyes darted to Donnie. Donnie looked ok. "We're ok, Dani. Are you ok?"

She nodded gently before burying her face in Leo's plastron. "Leo, that happened before. It destroyed my home, Leo. I'm scared."

Leo sighed and patted her back gently. "Don't be, Dani. Everything will be fine."

"Are you sure about that?"

Leo whirled around, and stepped on his ankle wrong causing him to hiss in pain. He looked into the menacing face that the voice belonged to. Leo placed Dani on the ground. "Get back, Dani." Leo said as he unsheathed his katanas. Dani hid behind Leo's leg.

"Leonardo, I see you have a young cub with you." Tiger Claw said, his breath hot and snarling.  
Leo growled. "She has no part in this! You will leave her alone! She has no part in this feud!"

Donnie took his bo staff out of its holder and held it at attention. "You're other brothers, Raphael and Michelangelo, are fighting Karai as we speak." Tiger Claw laughed menacingly.

Donnie growled at Tiger Claw this time, his grip on his staff tightening. "Leave our brothers alone!"

Tiger Claw laughed evilly as he unsheathed his claws. "It is not in my power of what their fates become."

Tiger Claw neared Leo, not lurking or pouncing, just causually walking. Leo knew Tiger Claw possessed more honor than the Shredder himself. Tiger Claw wouldn't attack this close. Tiger Claw looked at the child that hid helplessly behind Leo's leg. As he did, Leo's scowl grew larger and a low, menacing growl tore through his throat. Dani slowly backed away from Leo's leg only to stumble backwards and fall on her behind.

"Where are my brothers?" Leo growled.

Tiger Claw smirked. "Are you more concerned about them...or your father?"

Leo and Donnie's faces contorted into ones of shock. "Where's our father?"

Tiger Claw nodded in satisfaction. "I think you know, Donatello."

It was Donnie's turn to growl. "What have you done to him?"

"Now if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Tiger Claw chuckled.

Leo gripped his katana handle tighter than he already was. His knuckles bared white in turn. His teeth were clenched so tightly, his teeth began to bleed a bit. With out warning, Leo let out his fiercest battle cry and cahrged at Tiger Claw, his katana blade directed at Tiger Claw's chest.

 **Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	6. Join Us

Long katana swords clashed with fork-prong-like ones. Karai narrowed her gold eyes at green ones. "Why won't you admit it? Michelangelo is useless to you as a team member and brother!" The blades slid away from each other. "Join us."

Raph cocked his eyebrow. "Pardon?"

Karai smiled at Mikey's confused look. "Join us, Raphael. The Foot Clan could use your strength."

Raph growls as he sheilds Mikey, his sais pointed directly at Karai. "Why would I join you?!"

Karai smiled and walked up to Raph, her katana blades slipped into their sheathes. "I know you, Raphael," She said as she walked around him in a menacing circle. "You're just like every other New York teenaged boy. Looking for some action. Looking for what you want," Karai shoved a hand just above Mikey's shoulder and locked it against the brick wall behind Mikey, so escaping wasn't an option. "Taking what you want."

Raph growled and was about to say something about doing such an action towards his little brother, but Karai cut him off. "Just think, Raphael. Bashing skulls whenever someone doesn't do as their told by you.  
No one to hold you back. No father to tell you what to do, no older brothers to nag you around, and no younger brothers to hold you back. Just us ninjas and the rooftops."

Mikey shook his head. "Don't listen to her, Raph! She's trying to get to you!"

Karai held her hand out to Raph. "What'dya say, Raphael, wanna join The Foot?"

Raph nodded in thought. "It all makes sense. No older brothers to nag me, no younger brothers to hold me back. Seems like a great life."

Mikey's eyes widened in shock. "Raph, you...you can't be serious!"

"Shut it, Michelangelo!" Raph shouted.

Mikey couldn't help but begin to plead. "Raph, she's a master of deception! You can't let her get to you! This isn't you! I know more about you than this girl! Don't let her deceive you!" Mikey yelled beggingly.

Raph darted cold eyes to Mikey before directing them towards Karai. "Alright, I'll join The Foot." He shook her hand.

 **This chapter is really short, really sucky, but really irritating for you guys. ;) Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	7. B-Team

Leo charged at Tiger Claw...only to pass right through him. Leo looked at him in shock. "Wha-"

Donnie facepalmed at his own stupidity. "Should have known. Stupid holograms."

"Wait," Leo said, balling his fists tightly against the handles of his katanas, "you're telling me that that was just a hologram? Dani was in no danger?"

"Guess so," Donnie said as Tiger Claw smiled menacingly before leaving both of their sight fields. "But I don't think he was lying about Mikey, Raph, and Master Splinter."

"I don't like big kitty man." Dani whimpered from behind Donnie's leg.

Donnie smiled sadly at her. He gently picked her up and held her to his plastron. "We won't let him get you, Dan. As long as Leo and I are standing, nothing will get you." Donnie said gently.

"Yeah," Leo said as he sheathed his katanas, "but we need to find Raph and Mikey. Who knows what kind of danger those two are in?"

"Raphie?" Dani asked gently. Dani had always taken to the hotheaded, turtle in red. Especially since he was her brother's best friend.

Leo smiled gently at her. "Yeah, Raphie. And Mikey, too."

"Trouble?" Dani asked.

Leo nodded gently. "They could be. We're not positive, however."

"I don't want trouble." Dani whined gently.

"None of us do," Donnie informed her gently. "But, unfortunately for us, trouble always as its own way of finding us somehow."

"No trouble! I fight!" She yelled. She was exactly like Casey and Raph which made her a bit of a handful at times. Despite the fact that she believes she could take people down who were six feet taller than her,  
everyone knew that she was inable to do what she thought she could. She was too small.

"Danielle," Leo said gently yet sternly, "you know you cannot take on the Foot, Tiger Claw, Fishface, Rhazar, Karai, or, Heaven forbid, Shredder. You will not fight. You are too young. When you are older you will be more capable of taking down stronger adversaries, but as of now you shall stick to taking down your practice dummies."

"Woah, Leo, you just had a Master Splinter moment there." Donnie teased.

Leo sent a glare to Donnie, steam practically coming off of the top of his head. "Shut up."

"Fine," Donnie reasoned. He looked to Shredder's HQ which was probably a good hour run, "but as of now how are we going to get to Shredder's HQ. We can't take Dani in there with us. She's way too small."

Leo sighed, placing two fingers against the ridge of his nose. "I don't know," He mumbled. He looked at the street name and looked back down to a manhole cover. "How far would you say the Mutanimals' HQ is from here?"

Donnie looked to the street name and began to set up a lengthy equation in his head. When he was satisfied with his answer the daze that once plastered his face melted away. "I'd say about a good thirty minutes from here. Do you think their HQ got any damage."

"For Dani's sake," Leo said in a breathy tone, "we'd better hope not."

"Well," Donnie began as they slipped into the manhole to begin the thirty minute trek to the Mighty Mutanimals' HQ, "with Dr. Rockwell's telekenisis, I'd doubt he'd let anything bad happen to their HQ. He can create at least a strong enough forcefield to keep their HQ safe from damage."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about Rockwell's telekenisis abilities."

"How could you forget?" Donnie asked, humor behind his words. "He's the only monkey who was able to manipulate Raph's emotions when it came to the average New Yorker's road rage."

Leo chuckled lightly at the memory of allowing Rockwell out of hostage from the mad scientist. Yeah, maybe it hadn't been the smartest idea allowing a mutant, monkey, who reacted to emotions out unsupervised in the middle of New York City.

Oops?

"Mutanimals?" Dani asked gently.

Leo nodded. "Yeah. You remember Dr. Rockwell, Pigeon, Pete, Leatherhead, and Slash, right?"

"Leatherhead and Slash!" Dani cheered. She had always been rather close to the two strongest of the team.

"Yep," Donnie chuckled, "I think she remembers them."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Leonardo, Donatello," Leatherhead said in his rough, gravelly voice, "are you alright, my friends? The earthquake was quite dreadful."

"Well," Donnie began as they grew nearer, "I wouldn't call us fine. We were split up from Raph and Mikey,  
and Shredder has Master Splinter, and we had to take Dani with us, and...well..." Donnie looked down to the now sleeping Dani, "Casey...he..."

"He is not well, my friend?" Leatherhead inquired.

"He isn't well," Leo agreed. "In fact..." He sighed, "we'll never hear his voice again."

Leatherhead's eyes saddened. "I see," He looked to the sleeping Dani as well. "What will become of her?"

"Well, Casey asked us to take care of her, but now I'm not so sure if that is the best option."

Leo looked to his brother in shock. "Don, what are you talking about?"

"I mean, c'mon, Leo," Donnie stated, "don't you think Dani deserves to go to school with other humans?  
I, myself, think she'd have a better life if, perhaps, April and Mr. O'Neil took her in."

"We don't even know if Mr. O'Neil is alive!" Leo shot back, "And we sure as shell aren't having April take care of Dani on her own!"

"But, Leo," Donnie argued, "what life would she be living if she lived in the sewers with us? Maybe adoption may be a good option."

"What life would she be living if she were living with strangers?!"

"Friends," Leatherhead intervened, "this is not the time to decide the child's fate. You must stop arguing over this. You may discuss it later, but as of now you need to find Raphael and Michelangelo."

Leo sighed. "You're right, Leatherhead."

Donnie carefully placed the sleeping Dani into Leatherhead's arms. "She's been through so much today.  
I'd just let her sleep."

Leatherhead nodded. "Yes, of course, my friends. Good luck on finding Michelangelo and Raphael."

Donnie watched as Leatherhead walked away, Dani in his arms. Once Leatherhead was out of sight he sighed. "Thanks." He whispered.

Soon the two were walking once more, their footsteps echoing with each heavy step. The sound of the echos seamed to imitate the sound of raging thunder on a stormy night.

"I can't believe you'd even suggest adoption." Leo mumbled.

Donnie was a little taken aback that Leo would bring this up now. "But, Leo, what life can we give a six year old girl? She deserves to be with humans."

"She deserves to be with people who know and love her!" Leo snapped dangerously.

Donnie sighed. His brother wasn't seeing his point, was he? "Leo, we can educate her, yes, but she should go to school with humans such as herself."

"What would you know about humans? All you do is lock yourself in that lab and crush on April." Leo snapped.

Donnie's eyes widened in hurt, but they soon narrowed in anger. "Really?! That's all I do?!"

"Yeah!" Leo yelled, his eyes blazing with a dangerous fire.

"At least I'm not always watching Space Heroes and pushing myself too hard in the dojo trying to be sensei's perfect son!" Donnie shot back.

Leo growled in anger. "That's what you think?! You all think I'm just trying to be the perfect son?!"

"Yeah, I'd say that that pretty much hits home!"

Leo's eye twitched in anger. "Fine! If that's what you think then I can find Sensei on my own! I don't need your help, B-Team!" Leo retaliated.

Donnie growled in anger himself at the old nickname. "Fine! If that's what you believe and want then don't let me hold you back! I'll find Mikey, and Raph without your help!" Donnie shot back.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

And with that the two stomped off in separate directions.

"I don't need him," Donnie grumbled to himself after walking for about thirty minutes. But he could barely take two more steps when an object collided with his head. And everything went black.

 **What are your guys' thoughts with Dani going to an orphanage? Should the turtles keep her or send her to an orphanage to be with other humans? Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	8. I'm Not Like You

Raph's hand grips tighter on Karai's hand. Too tight, Karai soon notices. And all too fast, all as fast as lightning, Karai finds herself being flipped over Raphael's shoulder and onto the hard, cold, pavement. Her head hit against a brick wall behind her, and she flung her unrestrained hand up towards the back of her head. Raph brought his unoccupied hand to his belt and quickly grabbed the handle of one of his sais, pointing it directly towards Karai.

"Learn a little about deception didn't ya," Raph asked, a smug look spreading across his face. "And you have got to be the stupidest person on this entire planet to believe that I would actually betray my family.  
Newsflash, I'm not like you," His grip tightens against her wrist, "and I'll never be like you. And the only reason you're still alive right now is because my older brother has a crush on you, and that you're my father's daughter. If it wasn't for that, you would be dead."

Fear didn't even seep into Karai's eyes. Her eyes were cold and empty. "Sounds like I have your big brother wrapped around my finger, don't I?"

"Touch him," Raphael growled warningly, "and I promise you, I will kill you, whether you're my father's daughter or not."

Karai took her free hand and placed it in her pocket. "This isn't over." She said before taking out a smoke bomb and throwing it on the ground. And just like that, she was gone.

Raph growled lowly before turning his head to his shocked little brother. Raph couldn't help the small smirk that fell upon his face before opening his arms upon seeing tears well up in his baby brother's eyes.  
Mikey took no second thought as he ran into his big brother's arms, tears falling from his eyes.

Raph chuckled lightly. "Seems like Karai isn't the only one that I deceived, huh?"

Mikey sobbed lightly. "I...I thought you were going to leave me."

Raph shook his head. "Newsflash, bro, I'm not leaving. Not even if you guys scream at me to leave you alone. I'm afraid you're stuck with me until the day I die, bro."

Mikey's grip tightened at just the mere thought of his big brother, his hero, dying. "Please don't say that,  
Raphie. My heart can't take anything else at the moment." Mikey sobbed roughly.

"I'm sorry, bud," Raph said gently, feeling absolutely guilty, "I didn't mean to make you so upset. I just had to get her at the right position to make sure she couldn't hurt you. Ok? You ok?"

Mikey shook his head. He had thought Raph had been legit! He thought he was actually going to leave him! "Never even pretend to do that again!"

"I won't, bro." Raph said gently.

Mikey nodded gently before breaking away from the hug. Raph wiped Mikey's tears away from his face.  
"I'm not going anywhere, bro. Wether you want me to or not."

Mikey nodded gently, sniffing lightly. "Where'd she go now?"

"Knowing her," Raph sighed, "probably back up into her castle with her Foot servants."

"Do you think she's going to do something to Leo?" Mikey asked, fear creased in his brow. "I mean, the way she was speaking about having Leo wrapped around her felt a bit menacing."

Raph sighed as they began trudging their way through the decprepid streets of New York. "I'm sure that,  
whatever it means, it isn't good. And Donnie's with him, too. They're both going to be in huge trouble."

"And what about April, Casey, and Dani? What do you think happened to them?" Mikey asked as he followed next to Raph.

Raph shrugged. "I don't know. I hope that they're ok, though. But I'm sure they are. Casey's probably there protecting the lovely ladies."

Mikey nodded in thought. "Yeah, you're probably right. But do we have any ideas as to where Donnie and Leo are?"

Raph stopped in his tracks. Did they know where they were? Wait...what about... "Mikey, do you have your T-Phone still on you?"

"Wait," Mikey said as he reached towards his belt. "Oh, yeah, dude! We're going to find our brothers!" He said excitedly. "Which should I track?"

Raph thought about it. "Eh," He thought, "just track down Leo. It's not like it's going to matter anyways. They're together anyways."

Mikey smiled widely as he clicked on Leo's icon and began to track him down. "Yeah, dude! There they are!"

Raph nodded, a smile on his lips. "Let's move!"

 **Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	9. The Eyes That Weren't Deceived

"Stupid Donnie," Leo muttered as he limped through the sewers. "Who needs him? He thinks he knows everything. He's a big airhead is more like it."

He looked to the ceiling on the sewer...or would it be the ground considering he was underground? He shook his head. That didn't matter. All that mattered was getting to Shredder's HQ so he could get his father back. He looked to the manhole cover that sat above him. He hissed as he climbed up the ladder to reach the manhole cover.

He moved the cover of the manhole to the side only to be greeted with the not-so-friendly-looking streets of New York. He once again cringed at the blood. He cringed at the people who lied motionless on the sidewalk and streets.

All dead.

Man, he thought, Donnie always said that earthquakes were possible in New York, just not likely. But this wiped out almost the entire population.

There was his name again.

Donatello.

Leo groaned.

Donnie was the last person who he wanted to think about in this instance.

Leo looked up to the dark night sky of New York. "I wonder how Mikey and Raph are." He wondered aloud. Then his face brightened into rememberance. His T-Phone! He could call them! He took out his T-Phone quickly and input his password. He clicked on the first brother he saw that wasn't Donatello.

Michelangelo.

He placed the turtle-shell-like cell-phone to his ear slit and listened as the phone rang for a bit, indicating that the person he was attempting to reach was getting his call.

"Leo! Bro, where are you?!" was the immediate question that was screamed into his ear.

Leo looked to the street name tthat was on the corner of the sidewalk where he stood. "I'm on the street that takes you into Manhattan."

"Raph, how far is Manhattan from here?" Mikey asked Raph. Raph's voice was inaudible while he was answering Mikey's question before Mikey was back to speaking to Leo. "Ok, stay where you are, Leo. According to Raph, we should be there in about ten minutes."

"K, see ya then." Leo said before hanging up. We're going to be reunited, he thought victoriously! Then his blue orbs downcasted towards a manhole cover. Or at least three of us, he thought guiltily.

OoOoOoO

"Leo!" Mikey yelled as he flew at his older, Space Heroes loving, brother.

Leo rubbed the top of Mikey's head fondly. "Nice to see you, too, bro."

"Uh, Leo," Raph said as he walked up to his brother, "where's Donnie at?" Raph asked as he gestured towards the terrain where they stood.

"About that," Leo said sheepishly, tapping his two indiex fingers together, "we kinda...sorta...maybe...split up?"

"You what?!" Raph asked angrily.

"Bro, why? What happened?" Mikey asked calmly.

Leo placed a hand on the back of his neck. "Well," he began, "it's kind of a long story."

"We have time." Raph grumbled.

Leo took in a deep breath before telling his story. He told them about Casey's death and about how he wanted them to take care of Dani and how they disagreed on what was best for her. Both of the turtles' hearts ached when they were informed of Casey, but Raph's aching feeling soon smoldered into anger at the reason of why his brothers had split up.

"That's why you guys split up?!" Raph asked angrily. "That's the stupidest excuse you've had yet! If you haven't realized yet, New York is at its weakest, and the streets are literally crawling with predators and enemys. Shell, before we got here, Mikey and I encountered your girlfriend." Raph mocked.

Leo growled. "She's not my girlfriend, Raph! She's Splinter's daughter, and you know that!"

"Guys!" Mikey yelled, stepping in between both of his immediate older brothers. His eyes held an unbeforeseen glint of anger. "You guys have to stop arguing! Donnie's out there and he could be hurt or worse, and you two are wasting moonlight by arguing! We need to find him before someone else does!"

Leo and Raph stared at Mikey in shock. He had never before snapped at them. Or sound so grown up for his age. Granted the four of them were all the mere age of fifteen, but Donatello had conducted a science experiment that revealed their true ages. Leo had hatched in March, Raph, June, Donnie, October, and Mikey, December.

"You're right, Mikey," Leo said as he took out his T-Phone. "I'll call Donnie and see where he is."

"Do you really think he's going to want to talk to you after you had called him B-Team?" Mikey inquired with deadpanning eyes.

Leo felt a slight tinge of embarrassment corupt his body. "Right, right, fair point. Maybe you should call him."

Mikey nodded once before taking out his phone. "My thoughts exactly," Mikey looked through his contacts, Donatello coming up third on his list, April being first, Casey-the thought now painful-second,  
and Donatello third. It wasn't by random, it was alphabetical. "Looks like I won't need Casey's contact for a while," He said sadly. He tapped on Donnie's icon and placed the phone up to his ear slit. He heard six rings before it went to voicemail. "He's not answering." He says with a hint of worry to his voice.

"Check his location." Leo offers.

Mikey nodded before going to the app that tracked down all four of the T-Phones. As expected, three green dots were clustered together at the beginning of Manhattan, but what was peculiar was that there was a red dot, not too far from the Mighty Mutanimals' HQ.

Mikey's eyes bulged in concern and fear. Red meant that the phone had been destroyed.

"Uh...L-Leo?" Mikey said nervously.

"What?" Leo asked with concern.

"Donnie's dot is red." Mikey admitted showing him the locations of the phones. Leo's eyes bulged at the news before taking Mikey's phone into his own hands, not wanting his naive brother to be correct. However, to the three's dismay, Mikey was in fact telling the truth.

His dot was red.

"B-But that means that his phone is destroyed. Why would his phone be broken?" Leo asked in fear.

Raph chuckled bitterly. "That's something we're about to find out." he says as he jumps down a manhole.  
Leo and Mikey are quick to follow Raph's actions.

OoOoOoO

"Well," Raph said as they walked through the sewers, "we're near the Mighty Mutanimals' HQ, so where's Donnie's phone?"

"I don't know," Leo said as he inspected the sewer floors along with his other two brothers, "we're just going to have to keep looking."

Mikey sighed as he looked along the sewer floors for any clue as to where his missing brother was. Mikey sighed as he took out his phone and looked at the time.

12:02am.

That pretty much explained the utter pitch blackness of the sewers. It was a late hour. A very late hour.

Mikey yelped as he tripped over a miscellaneous object. He groaned and rubbed his head as he found his way to his knees. "What did I trip on?" He wondered aloud. He brought out his phone once more and turned on the flashlight. His eyes widened in fear at the object.

He screamed.

He screamed as loud as he could.

Probably loud enough for the Mighty Mutanimals to hear.

"Mikey!"

"What's wrong?!"

The two older brothers ran to their screaming younger and stopped in their tracks. They gasped. They paled. Their eyes widened.

It was Donnie's bo staff.

Broken in half.

Soaked with blood along with his broken T-Phone

There was a puddle of blood not too far from the broken ninjutsu weapon and phone, and it made Mikey scream even louder.

In the puddle of blood was a floating piece of cloth.

If one were to simply just glance at the cloth, they would think nothing of it. But their eyes weren't playing tricks on this set of brothers.

It wasn't just a random piece of cloth strewn about.

No.

It was Donatello's mask.

 **Sounds like Donnie's in some serious trouble. Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	10. Micro Chips

"Shell." Raph grumbled as looked at the blood coated items.

"How are we going to find Donnie now?" Mikey whimpered as his screaming subsided, his eyes filled to the brim with tears in replacement.

Leo looked to Raph, and Raph looked to Leo. How were they going to find the genius turtle now? His phone was shattered. Even his weapon and mask were left behind. Then an idea struck Leonardo. His eyes stayed locked to his tempremental little brother's. "If we go to the Mighty Mutanimals' HQ, I may be able to meditate there. Maybe I can connect with Donatello."

Raph looked to the sobbing Michelangelo. He sighed gently, not loud enough for his brothers to hear. "We might as well so Mikey can recollect himself. We'll go there, see if you can connect to Donnie, then we find our little brother." Raph agreed.

Raph helped his immediate younger brother to his feet. "But what do we do about what Donnie left behind?"

Leo looked to the broken weapon, mask, and phone. The phone was absolutely destroyed. If it once replicated the look of a turtle's shell, you never would be able to guess such if you looked at it now. The weapon could easily be mistaken for a broken stick sitting there. The purple mask just a piece of cloth unless you looked at it intently to find the eye slits.

"Take it all. We don't need anyone being suspicious." He said as he gathered every item. He didn't need to worry about the puddles of blood; he didn't want to think about the origins of the blood. With the way the Earthqaukes had been, someone could easily assume someone was just injured by falling debris.

Mikey leaned his head against Raph's shoulder. "W-Where's Donnie?"

Raph took in a deep breath as they all walked towards the Mighty Mutanimals' HQ. "I wish I knew, Mikey,  
I wish I knew."

OoOoOoO

"Raphael!" Dani yelled when she awoke from her nap. Said red clad turtle looked over at the young girl and smiled slightly.

"Hey, Dani." He said as he ruffled her messed up blonde braids. She moved over onto Raph's lap, taking Raphael by surprise. He wasn't really one to show affections just up and out of the blue, and especially when he was being watched by his brothers.

But here Dani was, not caring about Raphael's pride, just simply nuzzling her head against his plastron. "Is my brother really gone?"

Raph was taken aback by the question. How was he supposed to answer a question like that? She was so young and so innocent. Possibly as innocent as Mikey. But if she were that innocent she'd be sickeningly so. "You'll see him some time again. But not for a long long time."

Dani looked into Raph's emerald green eyes, her own brown ones caked with tears. She nodded once before nuzzling her head into Raph's chest once more. Raph sighed. He gave into the child. He placed his chin on top of Dani's head.

"I'm scared." She admitted through a whimper.

Raph looked at her shocked. "Why?"

"My brother's dead. Donnie and Leo had a fight about where I'm going to go. I heard it," She whimpered,  
closing her eyes gently, her head still resting against Raph's chest. "What's going to happen to me, Raph?  
I'm scared."

Raph sighed once again, shifting slightly so that Dani's short legs were resting completely on his legs. "Nothing's set in stone quite yet, kid. You've got nothing to worry about. Just calm down and everything will be ok."

She nodded gently. She tilted her head up slightly, her brown eyes focused on Raph's green ones. "When this is all over," She asked, "can you show me some new ninjutsu moves? Casey was talking to me about asking Splinter to teach me."

Raph nodded. "I'll talk to him, kid."

Mikey sighed as he watched his brother and Casey's sister converse on the couch while Leo and Rockwell tried tracking down any of Donnie's coordinates.

Not that that was easy.

Because it wasn't by any means.

Mikey looked to his best friend Leatherhead who was looking at the screen that Rockwell and Leo were glued to. Though Leatherhead couldn't understand Rockwell's technobabble anymore than Leo could, he was still looking at the monitor.

Mikey looked to the smashed T-Phone that sat in front of him. Red and blue cords were protruded from the small device. He gathered the destroyed pieces in his hands and studied them for a bit. If Donnie were here, he thought sadly, he'd know how to put this device back together.

Sure, Mikey knew what a few of the devices were, but he could only name about three of them. That wasn't nearly enough to put the blasted thing back together. He scowled slightly. Why couldn't he put it back together?

He wanted to, but he wasn't no where near as smart as Donnie.

No one was.

Donatello could easily put Isacc Newton and Albert Einstein to shame.

He sighed as he decided to dissect the broken pieces of the phone.

Several microchips were cracked and smashed along with other pieces that Mikey couldn't name. He sighed as he pushed the destroyed device away.

Wait.

What was that?

Something soft, yet sharp, had brushed Michelangelo's hand in the broken parts of the phone. Nothing like that should be in the parts. He began to dissect again.

Then he found it.

A piece of paper!

Mikey's eyes widened, his scowl now turned into a smile. His eyes read down the note. Though the news wasn't no where near good, he was still a step closer to his brother!

"Guys, guys!" Mikey yelled as he stood from his chair and began to run around the HQ.

"What is it, Mikey?" Leo asked as he turned his head to face his HDHD diagnosed brother.

"Yeah, knucklehead, whatcha got?" Raph asked in curiosity.

"I found a note in the destroyed phone!" Mikey yelled as he dove into the couch next to Raph and Dani. Raph's eyes widened as did Leo's. Leo jumped on the couch as well and looked at the paper in Mikey's hand.

"What does it say?" Leo asked.

"Turtles," Mikey read, "in the time of tragedy I inform you that I have your brother and father. If they each refuse to tell me where the remaining three of you are, then they will no longer be of any use to me. If you want them, meet me at my head quarters by 4:00am. Shredder."

They were all slack jawed.

Donnie was captured by Shredder! Though, this had been expected, it was still a shock to be reading it as a conformation on a piece of paper.

"We have to get him and Master Splinter back!" Raph growled as he stood and twirled his sais.

Leo nodded once before unsheathing his katanas. "When Shredder messes with one of us, he messes with all of us, and, right now, he's messed with two of us. We're getting Master Splinter and Donnie back,  
tonight."

"Wait!" Dani cried fearfully before running to Raph. She looked into his emerald green eyes with her brown orbs.

Raph looked down to Dani. "What's wrong?"

She felt tears threaten to spill out of her eyes. "You're..." She began before sniffing lightly, "you're coming back, right?"

Raph felt his heart break in two before he smiled sadly. "Yeah," He told her, "we're all coming back."

She smiled up at him with teary eyes before swiping at her eyes. "Ok," She said, "go get the others back."

Raph smiled at his brothers, giving a gentle nod. The others nodded back before running off into the sewers.

 **Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know! Your opinion matters! :)**


End file.
